


baby steps

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Blushing, Bottom England (Hetalia), Comfort, Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Ship It, Internal Conflict, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Smut, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Canada (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: England can't sleep, Canada makes him feel better





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> Mapletea

England stared at the back of the Canadian laying beside him silently. His green eyes filled with worry and hesitation as he pondered his inner thoughts. Wondering on what to do with himself and whether or not she should move. He had been laid in the same position for hours due to his inner conflict.

Though it was indeed late at night and he couldn't sleep a wink, he had tried everything to get himself to relax. But he was plagued with endless restlessness and the bed felt bigger for some reason. Keeping him from able to relax and able to rest peacefully for the night. His heart, mind and body were just a mess.

In all honesty, this was the first time since they started dating that he had shared a bed with Canada. It was a completely new experience for him and he didn't know how to feel or how to react. He was so used to sleeping alone and not having another body beside him in a bed to share the space with like this.

England wanted to cuddle Canada so badly but was way too shy to. He didn't want to intrude on his personal space in case Canada wasn't in the mood for such things and just wanted to sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Canada and end up annoying him because he was being selfish.

He began to fidget awkwardly under the sheets wondering what to do with himself. He could try turning over and counting sheep, or maybe making hot cocoa. But that would help him sleep, but he would feel bad in the morning. He was craving affection from his boyfriend but was too awkward about making the first move.

Meanwhile, Canada had felt England moving around beside him and became worried. Did he feel sick? Did he need to pee? Or was he cold? Just what was troubling him so much? He didn't have to hold back on basic needs or problems, though this was his home in his country guests always came first.

He rolled over sleepily yawning a little and rubbing his eyes. He then turned to face England carefully positioning himself, his violet eyes kind and yet filled with concern. "England? What's the matter? Your moving about a lot eh?" he asked curiously a slight playfulness to his tone as he said these words.

England blushed profusely as he was met with the gaze of his lover. Great, now he had disturbed Matt which was something he was trying to avoid in the first place. He seemed to be doing nothing but causing more trouble instead of doing the right thing. No wonder so many of the nations picked on him so much.

He shifted again shyly and gripped the sheets averting his gaze "S.., sorry love. I… I'm not used to sharing a bed with anyone is all. I honestly don't have a clue of what to do with myself" he explained. He didn't want to seem to forward or to seem to distant. Hell, what if Canada didn't even like spooning in his sleep? That was the worst part, the fact he could be assuming.

Canada blinked at the British male silently before smirking in amusement at how cute his boyfriend was. He didn't expect him to act a certain way or do anything he didn't want to. He was his lover, he should just do what came naturally and what he was most comfortable with doing. Why would he need to question what he did if they were a couple?

"England, you're my boyfriend. Just do what comes naturally in this situation. You don't have to hesitate about anything" Canada soothed affectionately his tone sleepy. He would never judge or push England if he was uncomfortable doing something. But if he really wanted to, there was no need to hold back on showing affection.

England blushed profusely at seeing Canada in this light, was he really the same Canada that always seemed so shy? It was like he was speaking to a completely different person altogether. He would be lying if he wasn't impressed as well as a little turned on about it at the same time.

He then swallowed shyly, gaining a little confidence "C… can I hug you?" he asked hesitantly. Though he didn't look it, England actually loved receiving and giving affection. He just tended to hide it out of worry of being teased, judged or getting the reputation that he was a complete softy and a pushover by other countries.

Canada smiled at the Brit warmly, his purple eyes filled with affection "Oui" he replied fondly. He would shower England with as many hugs as he wanted, day or night. As his guest, he would happily grant every one of his wishes to his hearts content. After being reassured, England then visibly relaxed and nuzzled up to the Canadian affectionately.

He was so warm, he could even feel Canada's muscles from all his hockey workouts. You wouldn't think it but he was indeed very muscular and well built as a male. His soft strawberry blonde waves tickled England's cheeks while the scent of Maple syrup and pine leaves wafted from the Canadian.

He smiled shyly, enjoying being close to the Canadian male. He hadn't been held like this since he was a young nation, but that had been so many centuries ago. It was like cuddling a giant scented teddy bear. "You smell nice" he whispered sleepily against Canada's chest. He could get used to this.

Canada laughed fondly "You too" he replied. He had to say England had quite a soothing scent, the smell of fresh tea mixed with roses. Not a bad scent at all, very soothing in fact. But what he loved more about this was how he could see England's softer side up close, even if he was still acting a little tsundere.

England continued to rest his head against the Canadian, the scent of his skin, the warmth of his body and the comfort of his arms soothing him. His previous anxieties all but melting away. He felt so comfortable and safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt him. He didn't know why he had been so worried about asking him when Canada had been so chill about it.

Canada then started to hug England back, enjoying being able to finally hug England. The only reason he hadn't done so in bed up until this point was out of respect for him. But now that he was finally able to hold England in his arms as they slept. This was the happiest moment of his life since England had accepted his confession.

"Je t'aime Arthur" he whispered sleepily. He never thought anyone would love him, but England did. Though it took time, he was truly happy by the Brits side. He didn't have to rush anything, he didn't have to feel pressured or worry about how to act. In fact, in the end, he became the protector of the Brit instead of the other way around.

He could show the Brit just how much he cared and how warm he was capable of being. The more confident side of himself that got overshadowed by his loud older brother. Showing that in his own way, he was just as cool and awesome as his brother. Without being so loud and obnoxious half the time while trying to show off that is.

England then smiled, compared to hearing it from the rather annoying and flamboyant France. Hearing those three words from Canada were like magic to him. They had a deeper meaning and actually sounded heartfelt instead of like a joke. Knowing he was truly loved and cared for by the Canadian.

"I love you too Canada" he replied sleepily. He never had to worry about looking or acting a certain way around Canada. He could just be himself, whether it be a good day or a bad day. The two males then cuddled up in bed together, simply holding each other. Glad to be together and glad to have each other. Knowing, they didn't have to rush.


End file.
